Gages and dial indicators are traditional tools that have been used for measuring simple shaped objects. However, the gages and dial indicators are not very useful for measuring complex three-dimensional shaped objects. Custom made templates are one type of tool that have been used for measuring complex three-dimensional shaped objects. The custom made templates measure complex three-dimensional shaped objects by checking the crosssectional profiles of the objects. A problem with using the custom made templates to measure complex three-dimensional shaped objects is that the templates can be expensive and require a great deal of skill to measure the objects and interpret the results. Computer controlled coordinate measuring machines (CCMs) are another type of tool that have been used to measure complex three-dimensional shaped objects. The CCM measures complex three-dimensional shaped objects by measuring the dimensions of the objects. In particular, the CCM is programmed to probe the objects and record coordinates by using a mechanical probe or a laser distance detector. Typically, the CCM requires lengthy programming, probing cycles, and setup. These limitations make it prohibitive to use the CCM for measuring and monitoring in-process parts that are mounted on machining, forming, or other process equipment. Any time spent on unloading in-process parts from the process, setting up the CCM for measuring the parts, and reloading the parts back in the process will be an unwieldy interruption of manufacturing work flow. Projection moiresystems are one type of tool that have been used to measure and monitor in-process parts. In these systems, grid images of the in-process parts are recorded on film and differences between the part and the image appear on the film as a series of moirefringes. However, a problem with using projection moiresystems for measuring and monitoring in-process parts is that these systems cannot be used to directly visualize the differences on the film with a real world instance of the in-process part. Therefore, there is a need for a better tool for directly measuring and monitoring three-dimensional shaped objects, especially in manufacturing processes where it is impractical to use traditional contact measuring tools or projection moiresystems.